


what am i to you

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hypersexual Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: It's annoying.





	what am i to you

He's not hard, not really. At least, he doesn't feel hard, just a little turned on. 

It's annoying. 

The show starts in 15 minutes, Tyler is in the same room, and Josh is debating on shoving a hand down his pants and making himself cum real quick so that he isn't being annoyed anymore. 

Something twinges on his lower back and he jerks away from it, earning a glance from Tyler. 

“You okay man?”

“I'm turned on.” Josh flops down onto the couch. “And it's annoying.”

“Rest in peace.” Tyler says in a deadpan as he pulls on his jacket. 

“You are absolutely no help at all.” Josh taps his fingers against his crotch. He might get a boner onstage. Embarrassing. 

“It's not like you want me to help you, is it?”

“Should I just, like, jack off and cum now or wait until after the show?”

“Do you want to have a boner onstage?”

“The hypersexuality jury is still out on that one.”

Tyler laughs, short and quick. “Go into the bathroom real quick, dude. You have a few minutes.”

“You're not going to help me?”

“Shut up and go cum, you weirdo.”

Josh laughs, standing up and slipping off into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> humor??? in my vent fic?????? it's more likely than you think. get a free ao3 check
> 
> tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
